


Here With Me

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, All Hell Breaks Loose, Angry Dean, Dead Sam, Dido - Freeform, Here with Me, M/M, Mourning Dean, Wincest - Freeform, s2 e22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam looses Dean and his mourning shows Bobby exactly how much they meant to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With Me

It wasn't the quiet that bothered Bobby. He was used to the quiet periods. What bothered him was what the quiet meant.

When Bobby had first met the boys he noticed how protective Dean was of a young Sam. The way Dean cared for Sam like he was his own. Dean barely let Bobby near Sam until he felt he could trust him. He would prepare Sam's food, get him showered and in bed then look after himself. He figured it was the repercussions of living on the road and just did the little Dean would allow him to.

It was a few years later when John had disappeared on a case and left them under his care for over a month leading Bobby to believe he was dead that he noticed it. Those boys were so in tuned to each other. They barely had to speak. John had really done a number on them. They learned to rely only on each other. He could even see the separation between John and his sons. His friend had raised them as soldiers, not like sons. The hunt came first, always. When Bobby had tried to talk to John about it the hunter became enraged. Had even tried to punch Bobby. In his own home! Bobby had lost his own cool and chased John out with a shotgun. Unfortunately he took Dean and Sam with him. 

The next time Bobby saw them was when John was taken by Meg. Bobby thought back on that moment and remembered seeing small signs that something was up. The way Dean would touch Sam before leaving the room. Even if it was with just a fingertip. The way Sam would look at him and give a small nod his eyes softening each time. He recognized it. He used to do the same with Karen. Always checking in, always being aware of that person. That was when he sensed what was going on between them. He kept quiet and continued to observe. They tried to keep it low key. No PDA at all but he saw it anyway. And surprisingly he wasn't bothered by it. He wasn't sure why but it was ok with him. He'd even made Dean get his head out of his ass after John died and he was treating Sam poorly. 

None of that mattered now. Sam was gone. Dean was destroyed. 

The first few hours Dean cried quietly. He laid next to Sam and ran his hand through his hair. Then he began telling Sam stories from their childhood, memories that Bobby could picture as Dean's graveled voice carried out to where he was sitting. Bobby would get so lost in the story that when Dean asked Sam if remembered when he was sick how Dean would sing him to sleep Bobby expected him to answer. It broke his heart.

That pain in his chest was nothing compared to what it felt like when he heard Dean begin to sing

"I didn't hear you leave, I wonder how am I still here. I don't wanna move a thing, it may change my memory..."

It was strange and unsettling. His voice was so clear but it held so much despair that Bobby had a hard time breathing. His chest constricted and his eyes were unable to stop tears from flowing. 

"I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breath, until you're resting here with me."

Bobby stood from the old chair he had stationed himself on since Sam was laid on the mattress. He walked outside, got in his truck and drove off. Once he was far enough he began screaming. He cursed whoever was listening. How could Sam be dead. How could Dean be left alone. They were too damn young for so much loss. He drove until he had nothing left in him. Then he turned around and headed back.

When he walked through the door he heard nothing. No crying, no storytelling, no singing. Just silence as Dean stood near Sam. It made alarms go off in Bobby's head. A quiet Dean Winchester could be a bad thing.

"Dean? Brought you this back." He motioned at the bucket of chicken he had set down. 

"No thanks, I'm fine"

"You should eat something." 

"I said I'm fine." Dean took a large swig from his flask. 

"Dean I hate to bring this up, I really do, but don't you think it's time we .... bury Sam?"

"No" the certainty in his voice shook Bobby.

"We could...... maybe..."

"What? Torch his corpse? Not yet."

"I want you to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Dean please"

"Would you cut me some slack?"

"I just don't think you should be alone, that's all. I gotta admit I could use your help. Something big is going down.... end of the world big."

"Well then let it end!" Dean yelled.

"You don't mean that."

"You don't think so, huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you you'd turn around and get the hell out of here."

Bobby stood his ground and shook his head until Dean shoved him. "Go!" Instant regret flashed in Deans eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please just go."

Bobby turned around "you know where I'll be." 

He walked through the door and got into his truck. He turned the key and let his body sag over the steering wheel. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't have a feeling that Dean was planning something. But he drove off anyway. God help him he drove off anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys next story will be juicier. I've gotten complaints ;)


End file.
